Trappings
by Holo Flora
Summary: Harry and Draco are chained together. As a substitute bond, Draco offers to be Harry's sex slave. featuring heroic!harry horrified!ron and my personal favorite, bottom!draco. Big time slash. SLASH, I say! CHAPTER 10 HAS APPEARED!
1. Bondage

Chapter 1

Smoke. Why was there always smoke? Rubble, bright lights searing through the air, people fell around him. Hermione and Ron stood back to back, protecting each other from the unrelenting attacks. A few death eaters had fallen, but not enough. Not enough to subdue the seemingly never ending fight. The grass beneath their feet had turned to mud long ago, and the moon shone bright, though not quite full yet.

Harry had just reached the door to the Riddle manor. Mud clung to his robes and his trainers. He turned briefly to survey the carnage, but didn't have the foolishness to believe anyone would follow. He had to do this on his own. Had to kill or be killed all on his own. Assuming Voldemort was even here. It had seemed likely enough at the time, but Harry was beginning to think it was a bit too likely to be true. This wasn't how or when the Dark Lord would want the final showdown. Regardless, it was worth a shot.

Harry entered the building with a creek of the rusty hinges, and resisted a sneeze from the dust that entered his lungs. The entrance room was exactly as he imagined: full of once expensive things, now almost completely worthless. For a moment he considered the sort of life Tom Riddle had lived, when his father had all this, but he banished any pity or mercy he might have held in his heart. He was ready, determined to see it though despite the consequences. But what he saw next caught him completely off guard.

He had expected more death eaters, he hadn't been stupid enough to think he could just walk right in, but he hadn't expected this particular one. The man who stood in front of him, blocking his way, was just barely a man, much as Harry was barely a man himself. His petite body was enveloped in billowing robes, and his narrow, girlish face masked.

Draco Malfoy was standing at the foot of the stairs, his wand extended before him. His lips pursed in nervous opposition, left hand clenched at his side. Harry felt a new wave of pity, this time for the blonde boy before him. He remembered the stricken, panicked expression he had worn when he had tried to kill Dumbledore. He hadn't, as Harry recalled, been able to, or wanted to.

"You're not going anywhere, Potter." Malfoy growled, and Harry noticed that he did not have the same quiver in his voice that he had had when addressing Dumbledore.

"Move aside, Malfoy, I don't have time for this." Harry kept his voice superior, knowing that he was, and knowing that Malfoy would hate that.

"Didn't you hear me?! You're not going any farther!" now there was a new emotion in Malfoy's voice, but he'd heard it before. It was worry.

Malfoy's whole body seemed to shake, and Harry noticed something glint from within his robes. A knife? No, it was more mobile, more fluid. Chains, he had chains handing from his belt.

_He plans to chain me up!_ scoffed the boy-who-lived. _And probably to take me to wherever Voldemort really is._

"What are you going to do with those chains, Malfoy?" Harry asked as if he didn't know.

Instead of answering, the Slytherin cast a spell. Harry dodged it, casting one of his own, knocking Malfoy's wand out of his hand. To Harry's great surprise, instead of backing down, or making a mad dash for his wand, Malfoy charged at him, knocking the brunet to the ground.

Harry cursed himself for not being more alert, especially when he realized that his wand had skidded across the floor, out of reach. He tried to grab for it, but it was a useless endeavor, and in the process, found that one of his wrists had been bound in the chain Malfoy now held in his wand hand. Harry cursed again.

Harry lifted his leg, and kneed Malfoy in the stomach, rolling around so that he was straddling the smaller (though not by much) boy. He wrenched the chain out of his hands, and punched him square in the nose. Blood began to gush out, but Malfoy continued to fight, swinging both fists with gusto. Harry put out his chained hand to deflect the blows, but only succeeded in getting the other manacle around the blonde's wrist.

When the blows paused, Harry slammed Malfoy's shoulders to the ground, getting ready for the next the next round of punches, only to find that Malfoy wasn't fighting back at all. Instead, the young death eater was staring in horror at his newly manacled arm.

"Fuck!" he cried "Potter, do you have any idea what you've done?! These can't be removed!"

Harry just stared. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth. Something like this couldn't possibly happen. But it had. His left hand was chained to Malfoy's right and try as he might, he could not detach himself.

"Fuck!" Malfoy cursed again. Harry's sentiments exactly.

There was a pause in which neither of them said anything, only staring wide eyed at each other.

"I…can't apparate." Malfoy finally said in horror.

In a split second decision, Harry tugged Malfoy to his feet by the chain that connected them. He grabbed his wand from the ground and ran outside, dragging the still stunned Malfoy behind him.

"What-What are you doing Potter?!" Malfoy seemed enraged, but Harry barely noticed.

"Hermione! Ron!" he called "we're leaving!"

Without a second thought, the group of friends and family who had accompanied him joined at the portkey point, and with a swishing sound, they had gone.

…

…

"This is not good"

"Hermione, I was hoping that you could…"

"This is not good!"

"I'll do what I can, Harry, but this is quite…"

"This is NOT good!"

"Shouldn't there be a key or something?"

"THIS IS NOT GOOD!"

"Okay, Ron, we get the message!" Hermione turned to him in anger.

A small group had converged in the kitchen. Hermione, Ron, and the chained together Harry and Draco, were accompanied by Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then, if you're so smart?!" Ron shouted, "We can't just leave Harry chained to that…that _thing_!"

"I have no intention of simply leaving Harry chained to him, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "But I also have no idea how to separate them. I mean, if there is a key, I would have no idea how to…"

"There is no key." Malfoy said dully.

The whole group turned to face him. This was a new development. He hadn't spoken, and had barely moved, sense they'd arrived at Number 12.

"What do you mean there's no key?" Harry asked wearily.

"What I mean," the blonde was now indignant, "is that they weren't made to ever be taken off."

"And you meant to chain Harry with them!" Ron exclaimed, furious.

"Yes." Malfoy's half laden eyes dared Ron to do something about it.

"Why you mother fu-"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley jumped in before he could continue, and Mr. Weasley just sighed.

"This needs to be resolved now" he announced "or we need a quick fix until morning."

"He's right" Lupin stepped in, "we're all tired, and unless it can be resolved within the hour, we're not doing any good staying up any later. Harry, you said Mr. Malfoy's wand is still at the manor?"

"Yes." Harry answered curtly, not yet ready for anyone to be showing Malfoy enough respect to put the 'Mr' in front of his name.

"Good, then this spell will work."

Lupin extended his wand and waved it over Malfoy's body muttering the words "**_termino_****_vis vires_**"

"I hadn't thought of that." Hermione said slowly.

"wha-what did you do to me?!" Malfoy demanded, padding his hands over his body in a panic.

"I've restricted your wandless magic, which includes creating truly powerful potions"

Malfoy looked as if his Mother had just slapped him. Harry could never recall Malfoy looking that way before. Then again, Malfoy had always seemed to him to be his equal magically, after all they were in the same grade, and got about equal grades. The only thing he was truly better at would be potions, and with that removed.

"So what are you saying?" Harry asked "that I stay chained to him? That he sleeps in my bed? With me?"

"Out of the question!" Ron exclaimed.

"I've got to agree Remus" Mrs. Weasley commented

"What else to you propose we do, Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked kindly.

"well, I'm not sure…" she began, "but surely this isn't safe."

"Harry can take care of himself, Molly" Lupin said softly, and Mrs. Weasley scoffed.

"While he's asleep?!"

"He'll leave his door open."

"Doors can be closed!"

"We'll take the door off the hinges."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to consider this.

"Alright, yes." She said, nodding "I'll agree to it then."

"What?!" Ron, who had been nodding at everything his mother had said, was suddenly appalled.

"He can't use magic, Ron" Hermione reasoned.

"He doesn't need magic to hold a knife to Harry's throat!"

"We'll keep him away from sharp, pointy objects, Ron, don't worry" Remus said in a serious voice, but with an amused smile.

"Harry, listen to reason, please!" Ron begged of his best friend.

"No, they're right, Ron." He said softly. "it's late, we're all tired, and I can take care of myself."

"Harry! What if he steals your wand, what then?!"

"Before I go to bed I'll put it up somewhere he couldn't reach it without waking me"

Everyone but Ron seemed to find this perfectly acceptable.

And so, Harry led his boyhood rival up to his room, the one he now had all to himself sense the twins had moved out. Once inside, he took the door off the hinges, and levitated it to the wall on the other side of the hallway, and turned to Malfoy. But before he could say anything, the blonde spoke up.

"I don't like sleeping in my clothes, Potter" he said through clenched teeth.

Harry shrugged, and proceeded to grab hold of Malfoy's right sleeve, and rip it length wise from shoulder to cuff.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"So you could get your shirt off." Harry smirked, saying **_perspicuus_** and removing his own shirt unscathed.

"You bastard" Malfoy glared.

The two crawled into bed rather awkwardly, half naked and full of hatred. They lay like that for quite some time, both on their backs, arms rigid at their sides, without the slightest bit of sleep touching their eyes. Then Malfoy spoke up.

"I know what you want, and you can't have it" He said darkly.

"Oh, and just what is it I want, Malfoy?"

"Me."

"Excuse me?" Harry turned on his side, eyebrow raised in disbelief, "why the hell would I want you?"

"They all want me." Malfoy returned flatly "I've got everything, and I can do everything. All through school they all wanted me. All the death eaters want me. Hell, even the Dark Lord wants me, and he's had me."

Harry stared at him wide eyed, but he continued.

"There's nothing I won't do, and they all know it" he turned to Harry emphatically "but before I do anything for you, I want some assurances."

"What kind of assurances?" He'd meant to say that he didn't want anything from him. He'd meant to call him a whore, or call him a pouf, or call him crazy, or anything, but he hadn't.

"Protection" he said calmly, and all Harry could think of was condoms. His cheeks flushed.

"P-protection?"

"From them" Malfoy gestured to the now dark hallway, "and from the death eaters, who'll want me back. Give me protection, and I'll be your bitch."


	2. Discoveries

Chapter 2

"_Give me protection, and I'll be your bitch."_

Malfoy hadn't waited for an answer, he had just closed his eyes, laying his free hand over his stomach and falling asleep. Harry, however, stayed frozen in place, watching the boy with wide, surprised eyes. Panic was gushing through his body as though is had replaced his blood. He couldn't believe what had just happened, and now he was starting to wonder if it actually had. Then again, why would he be fantasizing about Draco Malfoy wanting to be his bitch?

He fell back against the bed, free arm lying over his eyes, as though trying to block out the world, but it was no use. No matter what he did, he was still bound to Malfoy, and he was still lying in bed with him, and he had still just offered to be his bitch.

"_Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's bitch"…It's got a nice ring to it…_

Harry tried to roll over, to run away from his own thoughts, but remembered that he couldn't without bringing Malfoy with him. This wasn't good; he had to detach himself from this blonde whore right now, before this went any further. Things could get bad, really bad. He knew he didn't want to do anything with Malfoy, I mean come on, it's Malfoy, but…

He looked over at the sleeping Slytherin. He noted how truly pale Malfoy was, so very blonde. His eyelashes were so faint he could barely see them, and his eyebrows were almost white. It was odd seeing him with his eyes closed like this; Harry almost missed the grey-blue that usually shone from them.

_Merlin, what am I saying?_

Harry rolled back, to look up at the ceiling. It made more sense, now, why the ceiling had all those tiny little carvings. They weren't intricate, or creative, just the same pattern of flowers and snakes over and over again, but it was at least better that staring at nothing. How could all this have happened?!

…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Draco Malfoy was not a whore. He was not a slut, and he had never in his life been anyone's bitch. He had had sex with quite a few people, yes, but that was school and barely counted. He'd slept with most of the better looking death eaters, and done certain_ favors_ for the ones he couldn't stand, but that was just survival. And that's what this was: survival.

If Potter agreed to take care of him, to not have his hand chopped off (which Draco was very surprised hadn't already been brought up, and was just waiting for the moment when Weasley would think of it) and to not throw him out on the street or have him sent to Azkaban the moment they separated, Draco would do something he never had before. He knew how, he'd read books on it. He'd also told Blaise more than once that it was only a fool who committed such an action, sense it was like a one-sided marriage, and he was very against marriage as a whole. But he'd do it. He'd do it for Potter, and even if he couldn't be called _his_ Potter, Potter could call him _his_ Malfoy, and that was just as good, Draco thought. He would have to do it magically, forming the bond, the contract, so that Draco would be released only if Potter reneged on his promise to protect and care for the young death eater. Perhaps, though he had not considered this before, this might be a way to unlock the chains, by replacing them with another kind…hmmm.

Draco had always been a more or less tidy sleeper, and he was glad to see that it was the same for Potter. They were both in almost the exact same position they'd been upon falling asleep, with only one major difference. Draco had noticed it almost right away, being a master in the art of the hard-on; he knew that Potter had a pretty big one. He also knew enough about Potter to realize that this probably had nothing to do with a naughty dream or the suggestion Draco had made the night before, it was just your typical morning woody. All the better, it meant that the raven haired boy would probably stay asleep until the last moment…

…

-----------------------------------------------------

…

It seemed like the first time in his life that Harry was actually sleeping well without the aid of a potion. He felt relaxed and happy, not overjoyed, just pleasant. The bed was comfortable, the sheets were cool in all the right places, and warm in all the good ones, and he was perfectly comfortable. He felt on the cusp, like he was about to wake, but desperately wanted to stay in the delicious place he was in, in sleep. It felt so good, so good, so good, so good, so good, so good…

"so…good…Bloody Hell!" Harry barely had time to register where Malfoy's mouth was before the torrents of pleasure swept over him. He stayed petrified for a few moments, not willing to move, still wondering if it had all been a dream, unwilling to believe what he knew had just happened.

"mm, good?" Malfoy wiping his lips nonchalantly, his face now nearer the pillow.

Harry turned to him, wide eyed.

"Are you out of you goddamn mind?!" He tried to bury his face in his hands, but couldn't because of the cuffs, so he just gaped at the other boy.

"I wanted to give you a sample of what our little deal could do for you" Malfoy's voice was no longer matter of fact and business like, it had become low and silky smooth like velvet.

"Well you fucking did that!" Harry exclaimed, and just noticing the open doorway "what if someone would have come in, and seen you doing that?!"

"dunno" the blonde shrugged, not caring "they didn't, and that's the point, isn't it?"

"No, that is not the bloody point!"

"Then what is it?" Malfoy had a coy look, but totally pleased with himself. He was lying on his stomach, licking at his fingers as though Harry's cum were all over them, as though Harry hadn't seen him swallow every last drop.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away, it was like a fucking porn star were lying in bed with him. He'd never seen this side of Malfoy, he'd never thought of him as a sexual being. To tell the truth, Harry had never thought of Malfoy at all as having a life outside of pestering him, though it was obvious now that he had. How many guys had he done that to, to get that good? And it had been good, oh had it been good.

"We don't have a deal Malfoy, I never agreed to it." He said finally.

"Why not?" the expression on Malfoy's face now could only be described as a pout.

"because!" Harry sat up, pulling the sheets around his exposed body, and working at getting his pants back in place without the blonde boy noticing

"because why, Potter?" he said, irritated. Now that was the old Malfoy he knew and loved (not that he loved him! It's just a figure of speech!).

Harry lay his head in his hand, not sure he like where this situation was taking him. He took a couple deep breaths and looked back up at his boyhood rival, the boy who made his cousin seem kind, the prefect who'd made his friends' lives a living hell, the person who'd crushed his nose with his boot while he was petrified, this…._thing_.

Ron had called him that, a _thing_, but somehow Harry couldn't find it inside himself to hate this _thing_. The pity that he'd felt in the Riddle manor, he realized, had never really gone away. He could barely believe it, but he felt bad for Malfoy. He felt bad for him that anyone would have to stoop this low, and as horrible a person as he knew Malfoy to be, he still had a hard time believing that he of all people would do something he didn't want to do, even if it was for his own safety. Did Malfoy really believe that Harry would hurt him? That him and the Weasleys would kill him? Or allow him to be taken back by the death eaters who had taken advantage of him?

Then it struck him, and Harry knew. The reason why Malfoy wanted protection, why he was willing to give Harry his body in exchange for not having to face the Dark Lord and his followers…

"Malfoy, did he…were you…raped?"

The look on the blondes face told him it was so before he had even answered. He looked horrified, his face contorted in misery and fear, and the pity Harry felt for the boy quadrupled.

"A person doesn't get _raped _by the Dark Lord" Malfoy said slowly, "because you dare not refuse him"

Harry's hate for Voldemort boiled to the surface. He glared at the horrible tattoo on Malfoy's left arm. How could he do that to one of his own followers?

"It's not like I hadn't done it before" he straightened himself up, suppressing any tears that might decide to escape "and he knew it. He said I should consider it a privilege, after all, he should have had me killed for not fulfilling my mission."

Harry stared at Malfoy is disbelief, and the boy turned to him, eyes wet with unshed tears.

"I guess that's why, huh? That's why you don't want me, right? I'm good, I showed you I'm good, but how could you want me after he…it's like I'm covered in him and inch thick…" the tears spilled from his eyes freely, and Harry just sat and stared. He wanted to comfort him, he wanted to take him in his arms and tell him everything was okay, but how could he? This was Draco Malfoy, and they were not friends. Being chained together did not make them friends.

…

------------------------------------------------

…

"I'm going to kill him."

Draco looked up, astonished, at Potter's words. His face was hardened and determined. Draco couldn't believe it. Instead of being disgusted he was angry, and not at Draco, and the Dark Lord for doing this to Draco. Potter cared.

…

------------------------------------------------

…

Ron waited at the bottom of the stairs. He would have been in Harry's room hours ago had Hermione not forbid him to, end of story. But why should he listen to Hermione, of all people? Harry should have already come down for breakfast, and sense he hadn't Ron could only assume that either Harry or Malfoy was now a dead.

He started up the stairs, now starting to worry.

As he neared Harry's door, he heard voices.

"Malfoy, did he…were you…raped?"

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear Malfoy's voice, but it was muffled like he was…crying

"I'm going to kill him" he head Harry say.

Ron leaned around the open doorway, and what he saw terrified him. Malfoy, tears streaming down his face, was hand in manacled hand with Harry, free hand cupping his face. Harry was looking indomitable, but caring, and he reached up to wipe away one of the blonde boy's tears.

"I'll take care of you." He said softly, "I'll protect you, I swear it"

And Malfoy kissed him.


	3. Commitment

**Hey, thanks for sticking with me, I know it's taken me a while to update. There's a lot going on right now (2nd semester of college), so it probably isn't my best. Still, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

Potter had accepted the kiss the way a prince accepts a bow. Draco kissed him, and Potter stayed still, offering a small nod when he was done. Separating himself from the tender moment they had shared, Draco explained why he thought they should perform the bondage ceremony. Harry listened, furrowing his brow in concentration, treating Draco with a respect he had never received from the boy before.

"So you're saying that by becoming my…my…slave, the chains will come off?"

"In theory." Draco winced; he knew he wasn't being very convincing.

"but…you said the chains would never come off." Potter's voice was not judgmental, merely skeptical.

The two sat Indian style on the bed, hands on knees, inches apart because of the chains.

"Think of it this way" Draco tapped his lips with one slender finger thoughtfully, "by binding me to you magically, we're creating a sort of invisible chain of magic." Draco waited for Harry to nod, which he did, before going on, "The chains are designed to bind two hands together, and by extension, two people. Perhaps, if we create a situation in which we are bound together magically, the chains will recognize that their purpose is fulfilled. The magic of the chains will be left behind in a sort of aftershock, and the physical metal will fall away."

"So basically we're just trading one set of chains for another" Harry did not seem pleased by this.

"In essence, yes." Draco ran his free hand through his hair nervously. He had little doubt that Potter would keep to his promise, and not allow him to be taken back by the death eaters, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have his hand chopped off.

"Listen, Potter, I can understand if you're…" Draco took a deep breath, "cautious. I don't blame you. If you'd rather not…"

"What are our other options?" Harry asked poignantly, and Draco realized that he really did want his opinion.

"There are none"

-----------------------------------

…

Ron felt the way he had the day Harry's name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire. He was shocked, and betrayed, and scared for his best friend. So, that was why Harry was so okay with sleeping in the same bed with him. Merlin, how long had this been going on?

He watched as the two of them, chained so conveniently together, walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Potter, you're going to have to sacrifice use of your left hand" Malfoy said flatly.

"And why is that"

"So I can eat with my right one" Malfoy watched with slight fear in his eyes as Mrs. Weasley piled about three times as much food on his plate as everyone else's.

"Hey, Mum!" Ron admonished "Why are you giving him so much food? There's a lot of us here more important than him!"

"He's a skinny little boy who needs to grow some meat on his bones. Now I'm sure you can eat with your left hand, Draco." Molly said pleasantly, seemingly forgetting how panicky she had been the night before.

Malfoy looked from his plate, up to Harry, and then back to his plate.

Harry giggled.

…

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, it has to be him."

"I don't like it. Anyone, anyone but him. Granger, even."

"No, it has to be him."

Ron heard them, Harry and Malfoy, whispering urgently together through the mysteriously repositioned bedroom door. Probably planning their next threesome, he snorted, and continued to his own room.

"Oh, come on Potter! Weasley? Of all people?"

Ron froze.

"He's like my brother. It has to be him."

"Fine, but you're asking him."

"duh"

The door opened, and horrified blue eyes met surprised green ones.

"Uh…Ron. Hey. Can we talk to you?" Harry took a step back into the room to allow Ron to come in.

Ron felt as if his legs were acting without his permission. He didn't want to be in this room, where the two of them _did things_. He didn't like it, and he didn't want to be a part of this.

"Okay…Okay…" Harry seemed to be collecting himself. Malfoy was standing next to him (duh, that chains?) looking bored, and not looking him in the eyes.

Harry finally stopped panicking, and closing the door, motioned for Ron to sit down. He did.

"Okay, so here's the deal:" he started, still clearly frightened. "Sense Malfoy and I are chained together, well….no, see we need your help with these chains, cause…no, see…"

"We want you to perform a commitment ceremony for us" Draco said flatly. Ron's jaw dropped

"Wha-what?"

"Did I stutter?"

Ron sprang up from the bed. "Hell…" he said in a soft voice, instead of the yell he had planned "…how long has this been going on?"

"What? No." Harry stepped up closer to his best friend. "This is about the chains, Ron, this is so the chains will come off"

Ron gave him another odd look, and Draco once again took the reins.

"Weasley, in order to get the chains off, we need to do a commitment ceremony."

"It's like imaginary magical chains" Harry put in, trying to reinforce the same understand he had came in, but the both of them were just met with the same confused stare.

"This is ridiculous." Draco threw his hands in the air (well, he threw one hand in the air, the hand still chained to Harry just did a sort of little flit) "Now we're going to have to tell Granger too, when we agreed only one person should know!"

"But…I already knew" Ron said slowly, and both Harry and Draco stare at him in amazement.

"You…knew? How could you have known?" Harry stepped closer to Ron, wonder and fright in his eyes.

"I…saw."

There was silence.

"So, will you do it or not?" Draco asked, annoyed.

Ron looked first at his friend, and then at his greatest enemy. They both had these looks of pleading, and before he could stop himself he was saying "okay."

The two boys chained together gave a communal sigh and looked at each other happily, and Ron shook his head as if to clear it of this fantastic confusion. How could Harry be in love with Malfoy?

"Alright then, Potter, we've got some research to do. To the library!"

"Righto!" Harry exclaimed, amused, and gave Ron a goofy grin.

"Why do we need research?" Ron asked, suddenly realizing what Malfoy had said.

"To make sure it works." Draco said plainly.

"Oh, so…okay." What else was there to say?

In the Grimmlaud Place library, Draco dragged Harry around from bookshelf to bookshelf, pulling out texts and scribbling things down on parchment before moving on to the next one. It was frankly, in Harry's opinion, like watching the pretty blonde boy version of Hermione.

Ron watched Harry watch Malfoy from where he sat on the floor. He couldn't help but be vaguely amused by the way Harry smiled every time he was tugged this way or that, or asked a question in which no answer was expected, or needed. He wondered if this was what he looked like when he watched Hermione, and thought no one was looking, but then he realized that would mean that Malfoy was Harry's Hermione, and he didn't like that idea at all.

"I don't like this at all" It came so suddenly, but Ron wondered why he hadn't said it before.

Malfoy and Harry turned to look at him, surprised, because they had thought everything was okay.

"I'll do it" Ron explained, "but I don't like it"

Ron watched as Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand, to lead him closer. Wondered at how natural they looked together, and how much he still hated the blonde man.

Harry lead Malfoy over closer to Ron, and the two of them knelt beside him.

"Please, Ron, please understand" Harry begged "this may be the only way."

"No." Ron cut him short "not for that reason, I want a better one. I want the one that involves you two sleeping together and…and…kissing."

Harry was taken aback by the sheer power of Ron's gaze, and he turned to Malfoy for support.

"We made a deal." Draco said "We do this, and the chains come off. I pledge myself to Potter and he in return protects me from the Death Eaters"

"You mean the _other_ Death Eaters" Ron corrected.

"Yeah, sure" the blonde looked away, in effect giving up.

"What do you mean, pledge yourself?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to be his bitch" Malfoy said with a very fake, pleasant smile, and Ron gaped at him.

Harry winced as Ron gazed turned back on him, but then something odd happened. Ron, began to smile. No, not smile, smirk. Ron's features were now plastered with a incredible smirk. It changed his posture, and his mind.

"Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's bitch." He quoted future history books to himself "yeah, I think I can live with that. When do you want to do this?"

Two jaws dropped


	4. Jealousy

**I'm putting this up at part one of a two part chapter, because it's not really finished, but I feel like if I don't get it out now I may not have it out before the next book comes out, and then…rioting 0.0 **

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**

**WARNING: This is the chapter for the M rating!**

**Chapter 4**

The room was lit by only a few candles, which flickered unpredictably in the midnight darkness. Ron, Harry and Draco were all dressed in the only formal wear they currently possessed: their Hogwarts robes. Harry and Draco knelt, facing each other, while Ron sat cross-legged, a large, warn, ancient looking book in his lap.

"I, Harry Potter, pledge to protect and guard over Draco Malfoy, to the best of my ability, and keep him safe from those who would cause him harm."

"In return, I, Draco Malfoy, give myself to Harry Potter completely, and pledge to do his bidding, as he will have me."

Ron gently took two shining silver pendants from the box they'd found earlier, and handed one to Harry.

Harry took the pendant, spreading the chain, and looping it around Draco's neck. The blonde blinked up at him through thick lashes, smiling.

"I will stand by you forever." Harry whispered gently.

Ron handed the second pendant to Draco. He took it, looping it similarly over Harry's head. He touched the pendant lightly, looking up into Harry's eyes.

"I will stand by you forever."

"I, Ronald Weasley, bear witness to this union that it shall not be in vain. It is so."

…

The next morning, Harry came strolling into the kitchen, hands in his pockets, Draco in toe. They sat next to each other, they ate quietly, and no one said much of anything, until Mrs. Weasley served Harry and Draco their third helping of egg and Draco started to tuck in.

"Ah!" she cried, "You're using your right hand!"

Everyone at the table immediately stared down at Harry and Draco's now disjointed hands. There was a resounding "thank goodness" and Ginny squealed, throwing her arms around Harry's neck, of which Draco was not appreciative. Ron gave Harry a big grin, and Harry returned it. It had worked.

That night immediately after the ceremony, nothing had changed. When Ron had left them, with a sort of awkward bow, they had still been chained together.

"Heh, this is our wedding night" Draco said with a sly grin.

Harry's eyes went wide.

"We don't have to…I mean…do we?" He tried to ignore the way his member twitched at memories of Draco's little _demonstration_.

The blonde shrugged.

"It would probably help. And besides," the smirk was back again, as he sat on the bed and motioned for Harry to do the same, "this was part of the arrangement."

"I-I don't know…" Harry sat, turning his head away, but had it turned back by a smooth hand on his cheek.

"Potter…Harry" Draco whispered, and captured his lips.

Harry's first thought was that this was nothing like the first kiss. It was wetter, it was deeper, and Draco wasn't crying. But that wasn't all. It was nothing like the way Cho kissed, or the way Ginny kissed, even though he'd considered Ginny a very good kisser. He couldn't exactly explain it. It was like…he _knew_. Draco _knew_. Draco knew exactly the way he liked to be kissed, and it made him think about all the other things Draco knew about. He remembered that tongue, and the pleasure it had given him that he hadn't been able to enjoy fully awake…yet.

Draco sucked on his bottom lip, and Harry sucked on his top lip. Draco nibbled, and Harry moaned. Draco's tongue swiped along Harry's bottom lip, and all at once there was a battle of tongue and teeth and lips, and Harry forgot his train of thought completely.

Except for the part about the tongue, he wanted that. Badly.

Draco pushed him back on the bed, and they scooted best they could till his head rested on the pillows, and then began kissing again. Draco straddled him, tugging at Harry's robes, without breaking the kiss. With his free hand, Harry began de-robeing Draco, and soon they were both in boxer shorts and undershirts. The undershirts did not last long.

Draco broke the kiss, only to bring his lips to Harry's neck, kissing down to his collar bone where the pendant lay. Pausing briefly, Draco gazed at it, then leaned down slowly and placed a single kiss on the shining metal. Draco looked back up at Harry. They kissed briefly, before the blonde's wicked grin returned, and he started kissing Harry's stomach. His tongue darted into Harry's navel and the raven haired boy bucked his hips, crying out gently. Draco continued to train kisses down to the hem of Harry's boxers, which he removed with one smooth motion that gained him a gasp from his raven haired lover.

"Oh, D-Draccco!" Harry moaned, as he felt himself be enveloped by wet heat.

Draco swirled his tongue around the head, sucked it into his mouth, swallowed it to the root. He loved the way Harry babbled incoherently as he did so, but he could feel him coming close, and he didn't want to waste this opportunity. If they didn't do it tonight, Harry would be able to find some reason to delay it indefinitely.

Draco released Harry's hardened cock from his mouth, and crawled back up the bed, peeling off his own boxers as he did so.

"W-why?" Harry asked pitifully, eyes wide with surprise and lust.

"because, I want you inside me" Draco half-moaned, and he ground their hips together and captured Harry's lips once again.

They rubbed against each other as they made out. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him as close as possible.

Draco wondered at the romanticism of it all. He'd had sex a lot. A lot a lot. But never like this. Never this beautiful touch, delicate and, dare he think it, loving.

He broke the kiss to whisper Harry's name, then nibbled on his earlobe. Harry gasped and laughed and groaned, and let his hands slide down. They were on Draco's lower back, and he slowly let them drift down. He could feel his heart beating fasted in his chest, terrified.

"You can touch me, Harry, I don't mind." Draco mumbled sweetly, in a voice Harry had never heard before.

His hands cupped Draco's taught arse cheeks and could no longer help himself. He griped hard at his arse, bucking upward, as though to release himself right then and there. Draco could sense the desperation, and sat up, grabbing for Harry's wand.

"W-what are you doing?" he couldn't be sure because of his lust clouded mind, but he didn't think Draco was supposed to use his wand. He sat up warily.

Draco shoved him back, did not point the wand at him, but instead, on his own hand. He mumbled a word, and cool, pale blue lube came out the end of Harry's wand. He stared.

What Draco did next is an image that Harry would remember for the rest of his life. Though it would be repeated in different scenarios, it was this one that truly captured his memory forever.

Draco began to prepare himself. He spread the lube all over his hands, then pulling himself straight up on his knees, he reached behind and pushed his fingers into himself. Harry watched as the blonde pushed and pulled, stretching and preparing himself for Harry. He hadn't thought it was possible to get any more turned on, but if it was, he was.

When he was ready, he turned his hands onto Harry's cock, spreading the rest of the lube all over it. Then, straddling Harry once more, he positioned Harry at his entrance, and gently lowered his hips. Harry groaned, and Draco hummed gently at the pleasant feeling of being filled up, then he slowly began rocking his hips. It didn't take long, Harry was already almost to his breaking point, a few expert thrust from Draco, and he was a pile of mush.

He came with a gasp and a low groan. Draco, still hard, rolled off of him, and began stroking himself rapidly, trying to finish off in time to enjoy the after orgasm lethargy with his new lover.

Harry could only watch for a few moments, before he reached over and began to help. Draco's eyes were wide, and then they went back to half laden and full of lust, as he and Harry's met eyes. They kept eye contact as Harry jerked him off, up until the moment Draco came, when he closed his eyes, and stars exploded in his head.

It was damn good, and it was just a freaking hand job! Draco couldn't believe it.

They gazed at each other, searching eyes for hints as to what to do next. Cuddle? Or did they not want that?

After a full five minutes of confused staring, Draco gave and exasperated sigh and snatched up Harry's arm, wrapping it around his waist, and snuggling into his chest. Harry accepted this, holding Draco close, and stroking his hair gently. He was just about to go to drift off, when Harry sat full bolt right in bed.

"What the f-ck?!" Draco asked angrily, glaring at Harry Potter, who was looking at the end of the bed with a goofy grin on his face.

Draco followed his gaze and found the cuffs, looking abandoned among the messed sheets. His grin became about as goofy as Harry's, albeit in a very dignified, Malfoy-ish way.

"Want another go?"

Draco's head whipped around and he stared at his "husband," who was now wearing a grin of an entirely different kind.

…

This was all too much of a "miracle" for Hermione. They'd done some sort of a spell, she knew. But what infuriated her, what drove her mad like nothing else sense her first days at Hogwarts, was not knowing.

What irritated her even more than that, if it was possible, was that Ron didn't seem worried at all. The seven of them, Harry, Ron, Draco, Luna, Neville, Ginny and herself, were in the sitting room, lounging on love seats and cushy chairs circled around a small coffee table. Ron and Harry were relaxed, happy, Ginny seemed pleased, and trying very hard not to smother Harry, just like she had since the day they broke up. Luna was regarding them all with a sort of removed amusement, even Neville seemed at ease, though he had been seemingly perpetually terrified at the prolonged exposure to Draco Malfoy. Actually, Malfoy seemed to be the only sane one, looking almost stunned by the overall acceptance that had so completely enveloped him.

Ron chuckled as Ginny made fun of something the twins did, and nudged Harry in an encouraging way. Neville, with wide eyes, asked if that was really true, and Luna made some comment about something that wasn't true, and had nothing to do (really) with the subject at hand, and Malfoy made a mildly scathing remark, but it was focuses on the twins, and everyone laugh. Hermione stared.

And Malfoy caught her staring.

They met eyes, and neither back down, meeting the silent challenge while laughter surrounded them. Malfoy sneered, and Hermione gave him her Ron-perfected, I'm-warning-you look. She let him know with her eyes that she knew he was up to something, and that he was going down. If Ron wasn't going to be the over-protective one, she would be. But Malfoy met her glare, daring her to do her worst. "You can't touch me" his eyes seemed to say, and hers replied "just watch me."

Harry saw the exchange, too late to prevent the heat of anger, but soon enough to put a stop to this staring match.

"Draco" he said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

Hermione watched Draco's eyes and felt as though she were watching a spell being broken. As he turned toward Harry, Malfoy's eyes became soft, almost submissive. It was unbelievable to her, and she wasn't the only one. The rest of the crew watched this exchange with incredulous interest.

There was a sudden silence that Draco couldn't take.

"Can I take a shower?" He asked Harry directly, standing up and focusing on him.

"uh…yeah, sure." Harry looked around at his friends, who were watching him closely and curiously. He stood up and led Draco up the stairs to show him where the shower and towels were.

Hermione looked at Ron. Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione stared. Ginny raised one eyebrow. Luna smiled, amused. Neville looked worried. Ron gulped.

"I don't know what, how, or why." Ron said in a would-be defiant voice.

"Really?" his sort-of-maybe-just-a-little-bit girlfriend asked calmly.

"Y-yes"

"Did you notice the way that Malfoy…" Neville began gently.

"He did what Harry said…" Ginny turned a curious stare towards Ron.

"That's true, it's almost like Harry has some sort of…control…" Hermione had locked Ron within her gaze, and he gulped again.

"He's in love" Luna said simply, making them all turn towards her in mildly sock and amusement.

"nonsense" (Hermione)

"that's…weird, Luna" (Neville)

Ginny laughed.

"please…please don't say that" Ron buried his head in his hands, and the staring went back to him.

…

"Here you go" Harry set a towel on the toilet and opened the shower curtain, as if Draco wouldn't know where the bath was otherwise.

"Care to join me?"

…

Ginny walked up the stairs with the bored look of someone who's doing something quite ordinary and not thinking about anything in particular. She didn't notice the eyes of a jealous blonde on her as she walked into the room she and Hermione shared.

She closed the door haphazardly behind her (a big mistake), and began taking off her shirt, intending to change into her pajamas. She flung the shirt onto her bed, and picking up her night shirt, she adjusted her black bra strap, and turned slightly towards the door.

She screamed, held her pajama top to her chest, and stared in horror at Draco Malfoy, leaning in the doorway.

"I can see why he likes you" he said in his calm, sleazy way, closing the door behind him.

Ginny gaped at him, desperately trying to cover herself up, and he smirked at this new power.

"You're such a little bitch, why would he like you?" he glared, hating her, and for a few moments, Ginny lost her fear.

He hated her, really hated her. It wasn't the superior, "I'm better than you so back off" hatred that he held for her brother, it was real, true dislike. But why? She was Ron's little sister, wouldn't that make him think of her as even more worthless?

But then it occurred to her who he was talking about: Harry. Harry was the one who liked her. Ginny remembered why Luna had said, the Malfoy was in love with Harry. Could it really be? If she added that into the equation, the rest made perfect sense. She was a greater threat to him because, though Ron was Harry's best friend, she was Harry's x-girlfriend, well known to be his best-liked-girlfriend as well. A much greater threat to…to Malfoy? Why would her being Harry's x make her such a threat, unless he was…with him. Realization struck her face, and her shirt dropped from her hands.

Ginny smirked, hands on her hips, she regarded Draco with an amused and superior look. He was suddenly frightened. She looked powerful this was, in her blue jean shorts and black bra, unashamed and formidable. She reminded Draco of himself somehow.

"Pouf!" Ginny laughed.

Draco's cheeks flamed pink against his pale skin, and Ginny gazed in wonder at how really gay he looked.

"So, what is it to you?!" he asked haughtily, turning is nose up at her.

"You _like_ him, don't you?"

Draco gaped at her, mouth opening and shutting in a very un-malfoy-ish way.

"W-why would you think that"

"Well," she began ticking things off on her fingers, "you've sought him out for years"

"He's my rival, and…"

"you sleep in the same bed."

"the chains, you silly woman…"

"…even after the chains were taken off…"

"the spell, they're like invisible chains, we have to stay within a certain distance of each other…"

"what about the way you look at him?"

Draco stared.

"the way you can't stand anyone who gets too closed to him"

Now he was glaring.

"the way you call him 'Potter' like it's a pet name."

He gaped at her. Ginny smirked.

"I'm right, aren't I?"


	5. Coping

**Alright, so here you go, another chapter! I almost didn't continue this, after the 7****th**** book (cried the whole way through, btw), but it seems that people don't really care anymore if fanfictions go **_**just so**_** with the book. I've still continued to read my fave Harry/Draco stories, so hopefully you guys will still enjoy mine.**

**There seemed to be a mix of reactions to Ginny in this last chapter, and I would like to say, for the record, that I am absolutely not a Ginny-basher. I consider her on my top 10, maybe top 5, favorite characters, even if I'm not a complete Harry/Ginny shipper.**

**Rereading some chapters (to get the flow right) I noticed that I have this unsettling habit of changing scenes without notice or much explanation. I haven't gotten any complaints, and I don't think it's that big a deal, but if you do have some complaints about it, or need some explanation as to what happened in the time gap, please tell me in your review. Also, I don't have a proper beta anymore, so if you notice some typos, tell me, and I will correct them when I have the time.**

**That being said, please enjoy this entirely fanon chapter!!**

"I'm right, aren't I"

"So? So what if you are?" he asked haughtily

"See, the one piece of the puzzle that doesn't seem to fit is Harry himself" She spoke more to herself than to Draco, who was getting more worried by the second. "I mean, I can understand you getting a crush on him, I can even understand you intentionally putting chains on him that would link the two of you together, but…"

"I would never-!" he started, but Ginny interrupted

"What I really don't understand is how Harry would dive into this completely willingly, and why he wouldn't tell the rest of us about it."

Draco paled.

"Gunna tell me?" Ginny asked, raising a ginger eyebrow and smirking.

_Another Weasley? _

That was what Draco thought just as he finished explaining the entire situation to a still topless Ginny. She considered his story for a few moments, a sort of self-righteous smirk planted gracefully on her lips, before finally turning to Draco and giving him her full evaluation.

"It seems to me," she stared slowly, "that this is a wonderful opportunity."

Draco stared.

"Imagine, you're practically married to…well, the most powerful wizard since Dumbledore. Unless you count You-Know-Who, and I don't" she shot him a look that dared him to disagree, to which Draco said nothing, "the two of you have…you know…quite a bit, haven't you?"

"Three times." Draco waved his hand in front of his face, which was wearing a look that said plainly he didn't consider it to be 'quite a bit'.

"I seriously doubt Harry's the kind of guy to have sex lightly, Draco" the blonde started a bit at the use of his given name, "He's not like Ron, I don't think he'd even kiss someone if he didn't have some kind of affectionate feeling behind it."

"So, what? You think he's in love with me too?" It took him a couple seconds to realize why the comment had gotten him such a sympathetic look from Ginny, and he cursed slamming the heal of his hand into his forehead.

"Draco, it's nothing to be ashamed of." The formidable redhead patted his back in a comforting, friendly sort of way. He looked up at her in awe, barely believing that he might have found a reasonable person among the outrageous Weasley family. She was intelligent and bold, beautiful and kick-ass, so much so he almost wished he wasn't gay, but then Harry and he would be having problems of an entirely different kind.

"You can't tell Potter or your brother that you know" the blonde suddenly thought, "we discussed and argued over exactly which person to choose, and I don't think he'd be comfortable with you knowing."

"What, he's afraid I wouldn't approve? I can't see Ron being any more pleased with the two of you using each other this way" she rolled her eyes

Draco snorted.

"He likes the idea."

Ginny scowled.

"I swear, sometimes, I think he should have been in Slytherin." She sighed, flopping down on her bed.

"That would be a compliment." Draco snickered, falling down next to her without thinking, "he doesn't have the finesse of a true Slytherin."

"Harry then." She said with a strangely huge smile "Harry would be in Slytherin."

Draco closed his eyes and thought about it, his mind replaying his Hogwarts years with Potter being dressed in green instead of burgundy. The calculated plottings of a Slytherin pulled off beautifully with the bravery of a Gryffindor.

"Merlin." Draco whispered, "You're right"

-----

A few mornings later, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, and Harry were gathered around the slim coffee table in Grimlaud Place's "sitting room." They were all having a surprising amount of fun telling Malfoy all about their Hogwarts adventures. Even Ginny, whom Harry assumed would have resented the Slytherin as much as Ron, had he not known the truth, was pleasant with him. The two even gossiped a bit about some of the goings-on at Hogwarts that Ron and Harry had been oblivious too.

"Well we couldn't have done any of it without Hagrid" Hermione was saying in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Hagrid" Malfoy scoffed, "You've got to be kidding."

"No, that's right." Ron grinned, "remember, Harry, he gave you that owl flute, and told us about Fluffy."

"yeah, I remember" Harry took a sip of the tea Mrs. Weasley had made for them all

"Hagrid is a good guy" Neville beamed the way he always did when talking of someone who had been kind to him. Luna nodded courteously.

"He was very agreeable" she said in her dreamy voice, "even if he was ignorant about many magical creatures"

"You can say that again." Malfoy snorted. They all turned to glare at him, except Ron, who turned to Harry as if you say 'do something'

"Don't insult Hagrid" he said flatly. Draco nodded.

"Alright, point taken." He rolled his eyes, but Harry saw none of the usual arrogance behind it.

It had been like this for a couple days now. Mostly Draco kept to himself, but in social situations, he gave blanket respect to all. When he did cross the line, Harry was there to reprimand him, and the blonde would back off immediately. The power Harry had been given through his 'marriage' to the other boy seemed to be legitimate. Of course, no amount of magical promises could erase Malfoy's most basic personality traits. He was still witty, vaguely insulting, and excellent for a bit of argumentative banter, but it wasn't the same as before. His insults seemed almost as teasing, which Ron and Ginny, growing up with so many brothers, accepted goodheartedly. Luna, who was used to a wide range of mockery, also accepted his skepticism of her fashion choices, simply by questioning his. He didn't even attempt to talk to Neville, however, and Harry knew this was wise. If he saw himself as better than the fully capable, though poor, Weasley family, he could imagine how very hard it might be for him to see Neville as anything more than an 'incompetent twit' which is what he'd called the boy when Harry had insisted he try to be nice.

"_Why should I have to be nice to that incompetent twit?!"_

"_Because he's my friend, that's why, and he's not incompetent, he's really very brave."_

"_If not smart"_

"_He's smart too, Draco! Now hush up and be nice, or you're not getting any tonight!"_

The blonde had sat on his knees at the end of the bed, held his hands up in what Harry called the 'good little ferret' pose, and widened his eyes in full pout. Harry had barely been able to contain himself, as he tackled his husband and began to touch, kiss, and suck every piece of skin he could find. The last coherent thought that passed through his mind had been about how surprisingly well this arrangement was turning out.

Draco looked across the table at his lover, who seemed to be lost in some pleasant thought, where he sat in-between Ron and Hermione. Draco himself was sitting on a two-person chair with Ginny, while Neville and Luna had their own seats either side of the oval they made. The blonde loved the way Harry's pale red lips (not pink) turned up ever so slightly, and the way his fringe just barely got into his eyes now and then. His hair was so deliciously messy, in a way that Draco's never was. Of course, he took great care in slicking his hair back just so, but there was something in the carelessness of Harry's appearance that really got him off.

The two met eyes as the conversation continued around them, and there was something in it that neither could put their finger on, though they longed to do so. Draco found himself drifting back to Ginny's words. Harry wouldn't be with him if he didn't have some real non-physical attraction towards him; he just wished he knew what it was. Though they hadn't spoken of it much, now that the deed had been done, Draco was sure there was more he should be doing to deserve Harry's protection and attentions. It had been the point in the first place, hadn't it? And that was what brought Harry and him both back down to earth in the end. When it came right back to it, this was a business arrangement, and Draco reminded himself that it would do well to remember that.

-----

**Okay, shorter than I intended, but I wanted to update quickly. I'm not really sure how I'm going to integrate the 7****th**** book in here, if I do at all, but no worries, I know that few of you are as interested in the war as you are in some good ol' Harry/Draco lovin' :P**

**Thanks for keeping with me Please review!**


	6. Real

**I have written and re written this chapter, trying to get it just right. I actually came up with quite a bit for future chapters, but it just didn't feel like the time for all that stuff to happen yet. All of your helpfully reviews gave me encouragement, though, and I've finally gotten this baby out into the open!**

**Are there even words to express how loved I feel? You guys are so totally awesome! **

**I wish I could name all of you, but there are just too many! I checked my mail the morning right after posting Chapter 5 and there were already 13 reviews! I'm so grateful! And then they just kept coming! I had so many Story Alerts added that I felt really, really guilty, but it's year-two of college, and I've got tons of classes that I don't care about, but have to get done. Saraswati help me!**

**I had a few people say that I might have been getting a tad too close to the "Abracadabra and we're in love!!" thing that so many fluffy fics tend to rush into. I really don't want this story to turn out that way. (Cheesy is for JKR's epilogue ) That being said…**

**Chapter 6**

Harry would not admit to himself that he was watching Draco sleep. True, he was looking intently at the blonde while he was sleeping, but that wasn't really the same thing, was it? It was late, he knew it was past midnight at least, but he couldn't seem to settle his mind. He brushed a piece of hair out of Draco's face and felt the boy stir.

"mrmmph" he blinked and looked over at Harry sleepily, "you wan sex?"

Harry started, his heart seemed to catch in his throat, and his insides twisted in anguish.

"No, Draco, go back to sleep"

Draco nodded, yawned a bit, and rolled over. Harry could hear his soft snores and knew the blonde was dead to the world once again.

"_you want sex?"_

Harry's whole being was full to the brim with self-loathing. Such a simple, telling question it had been. It seemed to say everything about their relation ship.

You want sex? Protect me.

But he wasn't really, was he? It wasn't like Harry was continually battling off Deatheaters trying to break down the door and snatch away Draco Malfoy. He wasn't fighting dragons and saving him from death every day. No, Harry was just feeding and clothing him.

Harry buried his head in his hands, feeling close to tears. He was no better than those Deatheaters who raped him. Well, at least he didn't really rape him. Actually, Draco seemed to enjoy himself in all their little encounters, and he certainly never said 'no' to anything.

"_A person doesn't get raped by the Dark Lord, because you dare not refuse him"_

He was no better than Voldemort, using Malfoy in this way. He thought about how scared the young Slytherin must have been, dragged into enemy territory, made to sleep next to the one person his previous 'master' had wanted dead more than anyone; The boy who had nearly killed him the year before, even if it had been an accident.

He imagined similarly how Voldemort might have treated him. Draco would have been dressed, preened, made perfect for the Dark Lord. Harry saw him, shaking with fear, being presented to the smirking snake-like man. Draco's mother would have been sobbing as she saw her son go. If there was one thing that Harry believed in, it was the love of a mother, and Draco's was not all that different than any other. She would have begged, using Lily's words: "Please, no, not Draco! Take me instead!"

Harry felt hot, angry tears leaking from his eyes, and he squashed them out with the heels of his hands. There was nothing he could do about it now, not now that they were practically married. He had promised to protect, and Malfoy had promised to obey, and so it was. Married. He truly was married to Draco Malfoy. So what happened after the war, did they get a divorce? No, marriage was meant to be 'till death do us part.' And right now, there was no one else he could imagine being with. He had resigned himself early on to the idea that he would probably never get married. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, they were the only girls he knew, and the three of them weren't really an option for him now. (He tried not to pull Neville and Ron into the equation. Harry still didn't consider himself to be _that _gay.) No, he had promised to take care of Draco, and he would, for the rest of his life.

But then that brought on another issue: what if he died trying to defeat Voldemort? Would the Order still try to keep Draco safe, or would he be throw to the wolves, raped, murdered, by vengeful Death Eaters? Harry rubbed his eyes furiously and looked down at the pretty blonde, lying on his side, the emblem of the dark lord vivid against his pale skin. He'd never touched it. Even in the throws of passion Harry had avoided the mark carefully. It was as though touching the mark might bring some of that evil into him, and now that he thought about it, that was probably the case. If he did have some part of Voldemort within him, who was to say that touching that mark wouldn't bring about some new kind of link between them? Harry shook his head. Draco, though a true Slytherin without a doubt, was not even half as evil as the man who had marked him this way.

"I _will_ protect you, Draco" Harry whispered, placing a feather-light kiss on the other boy's temple. Draco rolled over in his sleep, snuggling his head into the crook of Harry's neck and sighing contentedly. _Whatever happens in the future, _Harry thought to himself, _this man is my husband. I will not abandon him._

-----

Draco awoke to a loud crash coming from downstairs, followed by a voice he'd never heard before screaming insults.

"SCUM! FILTH! BLOOD TRAITORS! DARE TO USE THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER'S!! HALFBREED SCUM!"

"Harry, quick! Help me shut her up!"

Draco neglected underwear and slipped his pants on directly, pulling a dark green jumper over his head as he hurried downstairs. Had they captured a prisoner? No, he would probably recognize the voice if it was anyone he knew, which would probably be the case if it was a death eater, like Aunt Trixie. As he rounded the foot of the stairs Draco saw Ron and Harry on either side of some tapestries, desperately trying to close them over the screaming portrait of a wrinkly old woman.

"What on Earth in going on here?" Draco asked, annoyed and still recovering from sleep.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! SCUM! MUDBLOODS!"

"Good morning, Draco" Harry grunted out, struggling with one of the curtains, "meet Mrs. Black."

"FILTH! HALFBREEDS! YOU DEFILE THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTORS! MUGGLE LOVERS!"

"'Morning Malfoy" Ron remarked almost pleasantly, as he too attempted to hide away the offending woman.

"Excuse me," Draco demanded, "did that _painting_ just call me a 'halfbreed'?"

Harry marveled at the way Draco made 'painting' sound like a cuss word while he and Ron watched the blonde Slytherin leave the room for a few moments, and then reenter with a large black marker in his hand. The classic Malfoy smirk on his lips, Draco moved threateningly towards Mrs. Black's portrait.

"FILTH! SCUM! SONS OF MUGGLE LOVERS! BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! HALFBREEDS!"

"Shut your ridiculous, ignorant face" Draco growled at the old woman.

"BLOOD TRAITOR! MUGGLE LOVER! HALFBREED FILTH!"

It seemed that this was the last straw, for Draco uncapped the marker and lunged at Mrs. Black. When he finally pulled back, Ron and Harry's jaws' dropped. Mrs. Black now had a mustache, goatee, and a few scraggly lines between her eyebrows, creating the impression that she had an uno-brow.

"Ha!" Ron's explosive one syllable laugh was barely audible over Mrs. Black's cry of horror.

The draperies around her portrait swung shut so fast that Harry could feel the breeze it caused against his face. He turned to Draco, who was looking incredibly smug.

"That was-"

"Brilliant!" Ron interrupted, grasping Draco's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"eh…Thank you" the blonde said, inching his hand out of Ron's grip, and shaking it next to his side in what Harry supposed Draco thought was a discreet way.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking." A strong, but feminine voice came from near the front door.

"'Sall right, Tonks" Harry replied, and Draco felt a surge of jealously at the warmth in his voice.

Stepping out of the shadows, Nymphadora Tonks came into full view. Though wearing a sheepish expression, her bright personality was still evident. She was wearing bright purple robes, with gold trim, which somehow seemed to perfectly compliment her shoulder-length green hair. Ron righted the umbrella wrack she'd knocked over, while Harry ushered her into the next room, saying something about how 'radiant' she looked.

Draco was not impressed. He trudged after the three into the warm kitchen, but was stopped in the doorway by a tug on his sleeve. He turned, intent on taking out his frustrations on whoever had the bad manners to stretch out his sweater, but softened marginally when he saw it was Ginny. He gave her an annoyed look, and she giggled soft enough so that only they two heard.

"She's pregnant." Ginny whispered, beaming, "Mum just told us yesterday."

"Why wasn't I told?!" Draco demanded.

Ginny shrugged.

"I think you were in the bathroom."

"And no one bothered to inform me later?" the blonde seethed.

"Don't take it personally." Ginny squeezed his arm affectionately, "Everyone probably just thought you wouldn't care."

Draco turned inward, pouting. The truth was, of course, that femme-Weasley was right; he didn't really care if the werewolf and the shape shifter were going to have a mutant baby together. What really ticked him off was that Harry hadn't told him. Draco could actually envision the conversation. Harry, eyes glowing with joy and pride, lying next to Draco in bed, would recount the exact words Mrs. Weasley used to break the news. He talked about how glad he was that there was something good coming out of the war: new life. Draco saw himself, rolling his eyes, making sounds like 'huh' and 'mhmm' all the while working to get Harry's shirt off, and not really caring. He wished it would have happened

Draco didn't care, not really, but it was the principle of the thing. He wanted to be included into Harry's world. He wanted the raven haired boy to confide in him, to tell him things because they told each other everything.

The blonde rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He did not want him and Harry to have some gushy, romantic relationship. He really didn't. He'd always engaged in casual relationships, and dropped anyone who showed hints of being too clingy. It just seemed to Draco that if Harry and him were eating every meal together, sleeping in the same bed every night, and sometimes even showering together, that Potter might mention some of the details of his day. He certainly did. Draco went over every detail of every boring moment that they weren't together.

"_I ran into Lovegood in the hall there…"_

"_Granger told me to watch my tongue while you were in the bathroom…"_

"_I nearly stubbed my toe on the way to breakfast…"_

_Oh Merlin_, Draco thought. Was he becoming one of those clingy sorts of people he'd always avoided?

"Draco," Harry gestured for him to come closer to the table where Mrs. Weasley had just set down a plate before Tonks with what looked like a very unfair share of sausages. After all, there were other people who had not yet eaten breakfast.

"Draco," Harry said again, once the blonde had grabbed a plate with everything and sat down next to him, "Er, well, I guess you know Tonks."

Draco nodded curtly.

"Hi cousin" the shape shifter smiled brightly at him, "welcome to the side of the goodies."

If Draco could have managed a proper scoff through a mouthful of eggs, he would have, but he contented himself with squeezing Harry's knee under the table and giving Tonks what he hoped she realized was a very fake smile.

"I heard you got yourself knocked up." he finally managed, "you think the fetus will turn into werewolf in the womb, or decide it wants to be a different sex at the last minute so you'll have to re-decorate?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Harry demanded, staring wide-eyed at his lover.

"No, it's okay Harry" Tonks smiled wryly at him, and Draco caught a glimpse of her inner Slytherin, "It's normal, what with the mother he was raised by."

"You can shut you face about my mother." Draco glared; his hand had forgotten about Harry's knee and was slammed flat on the table top.

"Alright, let's try not to…" was Harry's vain attempt to defuse the situation.

"_Your_ mother and _our_ Aunt disowned my mother!" Tonks snapped at the blonde, "Because of my father! Because my mother fell in love with the best goddam muggle who ever lived!"

Harry had never seen Tonks this way; she looked furious, out of control.

"Would I be here if I didn't think Aunt Trixie and the rest were psychotic?" Draco asked haughty, before adding, "Merlin, you're hormonal."

Harry blinked, and in that moment all the rage washed from Tonks' face, and her head fell into her hands.

"Oh, I know." She groaned "I'm going out of my mind."

Draco snickered and she glared at him. A few moments later the three seemed to remember there were other people in the room. Watching their conversation intently were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, and…

"Remus!" Tonks and Harry said almost at the same time. The happy, if not completely healthy, werewolf was leaning against the door frame smiling down at his 'hormonal' wife with such love in his eyes that for the briefest of moments Draco was marginally jealous. He quickly shook off the feeling, there was no way he wanted to jump in the sack with some old, out of control, shape shifter, but he still couldn't help envying the way Tonks was being so very bitchy (Draco's most natural personality trait) and Remus Lupin was enjoying it, pleased. Harry was never pleased by his bitchy-ness, and made a point of reminding his rightfully subservient husband every chance he got.

_No-no-no!_ Draco massaged the bridge of his nose furiously _I am not comparing Harry and I to a _real_ married couple!_

Draco sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Okay, that's all for now folks. I was going to make it much, much longer, but I figured that I've made you guys wait long enough as it is. **

**So…Review! And for the record, I don't **_**like**_** criticism, but I know that they're coming, so do your best to be constructive. Don't just say "I don't like…" try something like "This made me feel…" "I didn't understand you wording…so it made me think…" that kind of thing.**

**Once again, thank you all so much for all your kind (and constructive!) words after my last chapter! **

**Ren**


	7. Illusions

**Hey kiddos.**

**DUMBLEDORE'S GAY! XD**

**However, I doubt it will make much of a difference in this story since Harry is just as clueless as the rest of us were just a little bit ago.**

**Anyways…**

**Thanks all, for the lovely reviews! And I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, I've just been so busy! Today I looked at all my fave-author and fave-story records and realized…I'm one of those authors! The ones that I read and beg for updates! I can barely believe it, and I feel like all my dreams have come true! Okay…maybe not that extreme, but I still cannot believe I'm so popular.**

**Thank You, everyone!!!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione put one hand on the nearest bed post of the two beds.

Harry and Draco had made their case of staying in the same room, and Ron had backed them up. They'd said that there were only so many rooms, and it wasn't fair for Draco to get his own and Harry and Ron would have to share again, or Harry to get his own, because then Ron and Draco would be in the same room and that definitely wouldn't work. So, the large bed in Harry's had been magically turned into two full beds, Draco with his own, and so no one pressed the matter further.

But something wasn't right.

The bushy-haired girl's mind was working furiously, looking at the gap between the beds. _Something was not right_. If it was the spell she thought it was, then all she had to do was truly believe that the bed was there and it would reveal itself. Only, it wasn't. But she knew it wasn't really two beds, because…well, she just knew something was going on here, and she didn't like it at all!

Fearlessly, Hermione flung herself at the gap between the beds, waiting for the feeling of soft mattress as she fell upon the illusion. All she encountered was the hardwood floor instead. She sat up angrily, brushing her hair out of her face and struggling to her feet. She had been so sure!

As she went from the room she had almost convinced herself that she was just being silly, until her hand reached the door knob, and it all came flooding back to her. The door was supposed to be gone! They had all agreed, it was too dangerous for Harry to be alone in a closed room with Malfoy. But there it was, thick oak blocking her path. Something was going on here, and she was going to figure out what.

---

Harry trudged into his and Draco's bedroom, utterly exhausted. He had spent the entire day, eating, drinking, and trying to keep two of his favorite people from killing each other. All day Tonks and Draco fought, chatted, fought again, reminisced, had tea, and then argued a bit more. He was so downhearted that he barely looked up from where he was zipping the two beds together when his husband came through the door.

Shutting the door behind him, Draco admired the view Harry presented, bending over the large magical zipper Ron had procured for them from Fred and George. Draco had never been the top, with Harry, but he imagined it would be something worthy of creating a new religion. Yes, the Church of Potter's Ass: because it's a miracle he actually has one. As soon as it was zipped to the top, all except the head of the zipper vanished, leaving one king size bed. As much as Draco adored this bit of trickery, he had to admit that he wished it had taken a bit longer of Harry bending over to do it up all the way.

"You couldn't have been a little nicer to Tonks?" Harry's voice broke the blonde's fantasies, "she is your cousin, after all"

Potter flopped over the space where the zipper had vanished and sighed heavily. Despite his mate's distress, Draco smirked, remembering something Harry had said post-coitus once.

"So, how is _your_ cousin, Potter?" He smile spread wider at the daggers Harry's eyes sent at him, "I mean seems odd, don't you think, that your greatest boyhood rival would be getting more protection than your very own _family_"

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Harry rolled over, away from the self-righteous grin coming from the Slytherin.

This was not entirely what Draco had been expecting. He'd thought of banter, a good row he and Harry often enjoyed, not this depression and anger.

"Hey, Potter." Draco sat on the bed and touched Harry's shoulder lightly, "Potter. Hey!" he shook him a little bit. "Harry, come on! I only meant you could have used better wording." Draco sighed "family seems to mean very little lately"

This seemed to grab Harry's attention.

"No, we're a family." Draco started as Harry reached up and began stroking his hand. "Family still means something, just not what it used to. The Weasleys are family. Ron's like my brother, you know? And Neville and Luna might as well be my cousins. And you…"

It was Draco's turn you look away.

"I once read on a greeting card: Friends are the family you get to pick" the blonde turned back to Harry, a wry smile replacing the proud one that had been there not minutes before. "I've never felt that way, but I know you do."

"You're family too, Draco!" Harry insisted, sitting up and moving closer, "You're my husband for…Merlin, Draco, you're a part of this, okay? You're one of us now, and don't you forget it!"

They searched each other's eyes for some time, but emotion was something that did not come easily to either of them. Harry had spent most of his life having all the feeling squashed out of him, and Draco had done his best to do that job himself. Neither believed the other could love them, neither believed their emotions were right with the universe, and they both could not read the other.

"Are you tired? I'm tired." Harry said decidedly, pulling down the covers and gesturing for Draco to get under them. He obliged, and then both scooted closer to the center, arms wrapping around each other, legs slowly entwining.

Draco hated the way he knew exactly what Harry wanted. The soft touches, the way he nuzzled his neck. It would be delicate and slow at first, neither of them getting too frantic for completion, then, just when Harry started _wanting_ more, Draco would beat him to it, thrashing and tearing a beautiful orgasm from the slow lovemaking, which would pull Harry over the edge as well. Draco knew exactly how it would end, from the moment Harry began to push into him.

---

When Harry felt his lover begin to speed up and breath heavily, the raven haired boy smirked happily to himself, and went to work sucking and gnawing on the exposed, pale neck. But suddenly, something occurred to him. Instead of speeding up to match Draco's pace, Harry kept his slow rhythm and pulled up a little to get a better look at his partner's face. Draco was turned away, eyes squeezed shut, sexy as hell, but it wasn't enough. Harry found himself needing Draco to look at him; he wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes, feel connected to them.

Harry's length was getting to that spot, but not hard enough or quickly enough to bring about Draco's completion. Draco closed his eyes and used his body to alert Harry to the urgency, but instead of quickening to pace like he usually did, Draco instead felt Potter's hand on his chin, bringing his face back around to face him. The blonde struggled against it, instead thrusting his hips. Harry ignored this.

"Come on, Draco" Harry whispered, making Draco whimper, "Look at me, come on, look at me."

So he did. And just as their eyes met, Harry thrust forward, angling just so to hit Draco's prostate. Draco screamed, let his head fall back, eyes closed.

"No, Draco, no." Harry put his hand behind Draco's head and lifted it back in place, so their eyes were once again aligned.

"ah, gnaaa, ooh ooo, pleaaase"

The sounds Draco was making only made Harry want to create more. He kept the grip on Draco's head, watching as every thrust was played out in his eyes.

Those green eyes were becoming his world. Draco couldn't turn away, and the pleasure was overwhelming. With every thrust he watched Harry watch him. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. And each one staring into those eyes.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Just then, Harry took hold of Draco's length and gaze, and with one last thrust: "AH I LOVE YOU!" and Draco came harder than he could ever remember. Harry followed, letting out a wordless scream, and falling atop him.

**This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I know how much I need to update, so here you go. Does this count as a cliff hanger:P**

**Please Review!**


	8. Explinations

"…**he thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick…" **

**Sorry, I've been watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Not the Jim Carry being a dumass one, the Original. **

**Is it weird that the Grinch reminds me of Draco? Cause I've thinking about all the horrible crap Malfoy's done through out the books and it's started to get harder to write him as just a vaguely insulting queen, because he really is such a bully. But then I thought of him as the Grinch, his heart slowly growing when he is nurtured by Harry's kindness and that of all the people around him.**

**Ah well, I supposed I'm influenced a bit too much by movies. :P**

**Chapter 8**

Draco was officially panicking. He couldn't remember if he'd said it out loud, or in his head, and there was no way to know! If he asked and he hadn't, there'd be questions and awkwardness, but if he'd said it and didn't behave as if he did, it might make Harry angry or sad, both of which would be the opposite of pleasing him. And, of course, pleasing him was what he was here for.

Harry shifted every so slightly off of his lover, but showed no signs of moving away. They lay next to each other and nose to nose, Draco on his back, Harry on his stomach with his arm around Draco's waist. The close proximity was doing nothing to cool their sweat or remove the goopy mess encasing both their chests and stomachs.

"Don't you want to…ah…" he was still looking deep into those glorious green eyes, framed prettily by thick, black lashes, "move over a little? Give a little…room…? To cool, I mean."

"This is the only way I can see you" Harry chuckled, gesturing lightly with his left arm towards the bedside table with his glasses on it.

Draco couldn't help it, he giggled.

"But if you'd really rather me move away…" Harry started.

"No! uh, no." Draco cleared his throght delicately "I like being able to look into you eyes."

Oh, wow. That came out sappier than intended. Draco mentally slapped himself and began working on a lie to cover that up.

"Heh, I could tell." Harry wore a million-gallion grin "What was that you said right when you came?"

_Oh, smooth Harry, real smooth._ Draco's insides were having a battle between amusement at Harry's general ineptness at subtlety, and his own panic about what he'd said.

"I just…"

"See, it sounded like you said you loved me" Harry interrupted "but I supposed I could be mistaken, I was a bit distracted at the time."

Draco was still in a panic, but being a Malfoy and a model Slytherin, he thought up a lie and he thought it up quick.

"Well, it was the best I've ever had, what can I say?" Draco looked away, but was immediately brought back by Harry's hand resting lightly on his cheek "So…What was I supposed to say? 'O Merlin'? I can't say it was great, because I've had great. I can't say it was fantastic, because I've already named a past orgasm fantastic, I have to find something bigger. So I named it…'I love you'…because that's the biggest thing I could think of…"

Draco swallowed. Harry was looking deep into his eyes, searching him. He looked serious and thoughtful, and it worried Draco just a little bit.

"So…" Harry began, his face changing back into something more amused "What if you have a bigger one, what'll you call it then?"

Cheeky bugger, Draco thought with a grin.

"I'll just name it 'Harry'."

---

Once he'd known Harry wasn't upset, didn't feel _weird_ about Draco saying such a thing, the blonde had felt happy and content. It seemed like the perfectly jovial after-sex conversation; full of teasing, loving sort of chat about nothing. But as Harry drifted away, a fantastic sadness came over Draco.

Harry hadn't said it back.

It was an awful realization, made even more awful because Harry had been so sweet and funny about it. It would be different, easier to handle somehow, if his love had gotten angry that his _slave_ had presumed such a thing, but he hadn't. Harry very much considered Draco his companion, his friend.

Draco looked over at the sleeping man next to him, and yearned to see those eyes open, reassuring. But he didn't wake him up, instead Draco simply moved closer to the man he loved, but who did not love him. Draco reminded himself of who and what he was, and allowed himself three tears, and no more.

**Gah, okay, this is the rest of chapter 7, as it is in my mind. I was going to just wrap it all in with the next chapter, but I just think it works better on its own, however short. Hopefully this will fend off the rabid fans who threaten me every time I do not update in a timely manner.**

**You guys really are awesome, though. I can't believe it, more than 100 reviews already!!! I must give all the credit to Harry and Draco, though, what would I do without them? teehee**

**Kisses and thankyous! **

**Flora**


	9. Truthfully

**Some people are still saying this is too mushy, so I would like to call attention to one small little fact: emotions happen. I don't know if I've portrayed this accurately, but what I'm trying to get across is that Draco has all these things going on inside him and they only seem to leak out in small portions. I think you'll notice that most of the "mush" is happening internally, you know, the falling in love and what not. I'm sorry, I can't make it any less mushy; it is what it is. There are two people who are trapped in a relationship that is completely upside-down. Instead of falling in love and then having sex, they have a bond completely based upon physical love, and are having a hard time coping with it changing into something more.**

**I hope that clears up my intentions a bit.**

**Chapter 9**

Draco woke up naked and shameful on his side of the unzipped bed. While Harry's bed was neatly made and looking reasonable clean, Draco's sheets were messy, and he felt sticky with old sweat and cum. _As if I don't feel like enough of a whore already. _A whore who was in love with his 'client'. Wonderful.

Because of this combination of self loathing and a deep desire to still be asleep, it was several minutes before he realized someone else was in the room with him.

Leaning against Draco's bed post, with his arms folded across his chest and an amused smirk on his lips, was a slender red headed man wearing very formal, green robes that clashed horribly with his hair. He was looking down at Draco, with the kind of hunger in his eyes that the blonde knew entirely too well, and which made him even more aware of his own nudity.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Draco demanded, bringing the sheets closer in a vain attempt to look like he was wearing pajamas.

"Barney Weasley, Ron's cousin. And to be honest, you." The stranger said with a wide, toothy smile.

Draco gawked at the red headed monstrosity. What a horrible name: Barney. Ugh. He would never go for a red head, never, and he told the man as such.

"Shame." Barney said, still smiling "you seem all prepped and ready to go. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind if we messed around a bit."

Draco's jaw dropped open at this, astonished. He sat up, glancing briefly at Harry's bed, then back to Barney.

"He most certainly would you…you…" Draco was about to use one of his grandest insults, but something caught his eye.

When he'd glanced over at Harry's bed he'd also been in view of his bedside table, where a pair of round-framed glasses still sat. Draco blinked in confusion. Harry would never leave his glasses on the bedside table if he were out and about. He could barely see two feet in front of him without them. Even if he were just getting up in the middle of the night to stumble to the toilet, he always put them on. It was automatic for him.

Draco's eyes whipped back to survey the man before him. Barney Weasley, as he'd introduced himself, looking so smug and amused, had a stance, a feel about him, which was very familiar. In fact, it reminded Draco of the time he and Harry had walked in on Ron and Hermione sitting in the library, where Hermione was reading a book of romantic poetry to Ron, who seemed to be enjoying himself. Draco had said something like "you two certainly know how to live it up on a Saturday night", but Harry had just leaned against the door framed and grinned purposefully down at Ron, much the way this Barney fellow was now smiling down at him.

"Actually…" Draco drawled, "I don't think he would, rather."

The look on that freckled face confirmed it; Barney Weasley was none other than Harry Potter.

"Y-you don't think so?" Barney/Harry asked, suddenly nervous.

"I don't see why." Draco smiled seductively and let the sheet drop from his chest, pooling in his lap with an 'fwamp' sound, "it's not like we're _married_ or anything"

This earned a glare from the other man, to which Draco only smiled some more.

"I bet you're bigger than him too, you know they say red heads are…"

This time Harry/Barney's jaw dropped.

Draco wrapped the sheet around his waist and over his shoulder, rather like toga, and stood from the bed. He stepped seductively towards in-disguise!Harry, who was steadily looking more and more nervous. And a little angry. Draco noticed that too, though it was clear Harry was trying to conceal it behind his Barney persona. Harry was angry. Because why? Because Draco was flirting with a man who wasn't Harry or at least, someone who Draco wasn't supposed to know was Harry. Some of the sadness of the night before seemed to fade away under the possessiveness of Harry's emotions. Surely he couldn't really believe Draco could fritter away their _friendship_ so easily? But it was very clear the new red head did, his face seeming to struggle to keep the pleased look, rather than the sad and disgusted one steadily creeping across it.

Wait. Was this whole charade simply a device to test Draco's loyalties? The blonde found himself very, very angry as well.

"Oh, so you want that do you?" Harry's voice was tight and angry, even with the heavy amount of syrup he smothered the words in.

"Mhmm." Draco purred, returning the challenge. He reached forward and cupped the side of "Barney's" face. The two drew closer and closer, dangerously so near each other's lips. The kiss was there waiting to be had, but quite suddenly Draco catapulted himself away from Harry/Barney and back onto the bed.

"Ugh! Ew-ew-ew! I can't do it! You're just too Weasley-ish! Change back! Change back!"

"You knew?" Harry gawked at him.

"Of course I knew, you don't think I'd actually go for some Weasley-reject-voyer-stalker-weirdo-person who just turned up in my room, do you?" Draco huffed, "So if that's why your like that, I hope you've learned your lesson."

Harry smiled kindly and sat next to the naked Slytherin on the bed.

"That's not why, I wouldn't do that." He voice seemed to be quite a bit happier, though, "Bill and Fluer's wedding is today, and both of us need disguises."

"Alright" Draco snorted "so you're Barney, the red-headed wonder, what am I? A veela?"

"I definitely think so." Harry grinned toothily again "But I'm not really sure what you'll be. Fred and George found my disguise, but Ginny specially requested to be in charge of yours."

Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry shrugged.

"A wedding, huh? I guess I'll need a shower."

"Definitely" Harry chuckled and Draco threw his pillow at him.

--

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting at the base of the stairs, but in Harry's mind he might as well have been waiting all alone.

"I-I really like your dress, Hermione." Ron stuttered, straightening his own garb.

"Thank you" and oh Merlin, she was fluttering her eyelashes, "I have to say you look rather…dashing, yourself"

Apparently Fleur and Mrs. Weasley had gone head to head, and Fleur had won, because instead the traditional dress-like robes the boys had worn at the Yule ball, they were both much more fashionable pants and dress shirts with light capes not quite touching the ground. Summer weddings, Fleur had insisted, meant casual dignity.

"We're ready!" Ginny came bounding down the stairs in a tight black number which Harry had to appreciate, "Wow, Harry, you do look like you could be my cousin."

The laugh caught in his throat as he looked up the stairs just as Draco was descending. Or, at least he thought it was Draco, because he'd never seen Draco like this in his life. Three jaws dropped.

Coming down the stairs, fingers' clutching the railing was a blonde in a blue lace dress. Long blonde hair swished with every step, along with the short hem of the dress, which presented slender legs. A silver sash showed off a tiny waist, and accentuated petite breasts.

"What the _fuck_ kind of polyjuice potion did you take?" Ron screeched.

"I didn't."

_Draco's voice. Draco's face._ Harry looked down. _Draco's legs…_

"Draco?" Harry said weakly. The blonde turned and beamed at him, but it was Ginny who replied.

"Yup, no polyjuice at all. Just stuffed one of my old bras!" She looked Draco up and down with a kind of pride, "George helped me with the dress. He has a real eye for measurements."

Draco snickered.

"I'll bet he does."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked suspiciously

"Just that I once caught him and a certain dreadlocked Gryffindor in the astronomy tower."

"And what were you doing in the astronomy tower?" Ginny asked cheekily, completely ignoring the other stunned faces.

"More importantly, is that a wig?" Harry asked eagerly, stepping forward to touch his past-the-shoulder length hair.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the contact then flew over to Ron, who was suspiciously calm. In fact, the red head seemed to be smiling lightly, amused but not shocked by what was really a very comedic situation.

"No, Ginny had this Turbo-Grow stuff that makes your hair grow faster and we poured the whole bottle on." Draco explained, running a hand through his new 'do, "It's really not very good for your hair, but if it's only for a day…I'll just dunk it in some conditioner tomorrow."

"You're such a queen, Malfoy" Ron crooned.

"Shut up, Weasley. Tend to your woman, why don't you."

"That's not exactly an insult, you realize." Harry said, voice soft but amused.

"We'd better be off." Hermione cut in, "What's your cover story, Draco?"

"Well," Ginny was again answering for him, "we figured that if Harry was pretending to be our cousin, then Draco could be Fleur's."

"Well, you do look like a Veela" Harry said directly into Draco's ear, who blushed and grinned.

"Alright, I want to know what the hell is going on, and I want to know now!" Hermione screeched.

All turned to look at her, and then back to Harry and Draco.

"Uh, well…" Harry began

"They're fuck buddies, Hermione." Ron said with a wave of his hand, trying to make light of what was obviously making him very nervous "It was the only way to break the bond of the chains and insure protection, blah blah blah."

Hermione turned to him, mouth gaping, then back to Harry, completely aghast.

"Ron knew?!" she shrieked, her voice filling the whole house, "Ron knew and I didn't?!?! How long has this been going on?!"

"Oh…not too long…" Ginny lied for them

"You too?!" Hermione stared, "But you and Harry…how can you..?"

"You told Ginny?" Harry, shocked, asked Draco, who nodded, "but…why? Just to hurt her? To hurt me?"

"No! For Merlin's sake, of course not!" Draco glared, "She figured it out, and asked me out directly. I just filled her in on the details. I might have told Granger too, but she never asked me directly."

"Harry, we don't have time for this." Hermione shook her head, and stomped toward the fireplace, "we need to get to The Burrow, and Ron and I have something else we need to talk to you about." She nodded her head toward Ron, whose face was full of understanding.

"About…" Ron began, looking back to Harry, "about our cover stories."

"what?" Harry looked genuinely confused.

"We'll discuss it at The Burrow." Hermione decided for them, stepping into the flames and vanishing.

**Ah, so, what does thee think? **

**I beg of you all, please review, not just favorite and move on! I love getting favs, I honestly do, but a few words of encouragement go far!**

**Also, please check out my newest story: The Rambling memoirs of Scorpius Malfoy!**

**Love you all to the moon and back!**

**flora**


	10. Dancing

Chapter 10

**I've gotten so many review since my last chapter, and I've gotta give props to the newest love of my life, Allora Chaos, who runs a phenomenal bottom!draco fanfic rec site. If you haven't heard of her site, and you enjoy these kind of fics, you should check it out. ****There are some fics on there that blow me way out of the water (in a totally enjoyable way, of course :P).  
**

**Quick note: there's some simple French in this one. I suggest that you go to AltaVista Babel Fish and translate what you're not sure about. If there are too many complaints, I'll come back and just write everything in italics, but in our age of technology, I'm not seeing it as really being a problem (you are reading this online, right?).**

**Draco's still in drag! XD**

Chapter 10

"Louise!"

Only moments after staggering from the mess of green flames and soot, Draco found himself on the receiving end of a very tight, very breasty, very unexpected hug. It was hard to tell at such close range, but she seemed vaguely familiar. However, he knew almost immediately that the woman was at least part Veela, she just shimmered too much. Also, she was speaking French. Very quickly. Babbling at him like they were old friends. Peering over her shoulder, Draco saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and 'Barney', all of whom smiled at him. Ron winked. Realization struck.

"Bonjour…Fleur" Draco had had extensive French lessons when he was younger, but was not entirely sure they would hold out under fire.

"Parlez-vous français?" Fleur whispered into the other blonde's ear.

"Oui…mais pas très bien." Draco replied softly, feeling awkward and unsure. No doubt his accent was atrocious.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas!" the bride smiled at him encouragingly, "Vous parlez mieux que n'importe quelle personne anglaise et votre beauté est presque autant que les miens! Vous êtes mon cousin! Vous êtes Louise!"

"Comment vas-tu, mon cousin?" Draco said, smiling a bit, which earned him another brief squeeze from Fleur.

"Bill! Bill! This eez my cousin, Louise!" the woman cried, stepping away enough for the Burrow to come into view.

Draco's first thought was that the room had been through some sort of natural disaster, but at second glance he could see that the broken glass and pottery on various flowerpots might actually be some sort of art, and the paper stuck all over the walls had drawings on them so was perhaps a child's attempt at the same. Draco was surprised at how much he liked it. His image of the Weasley abode had always been something of a barren shack; he hadn't expected it to be so full of life, confusing but rather enjoyable to look at. And there were Weasleys everywhere! Stepping out of the lot came a handsome, if scarred, young man, red hair pulled back into a nifty little ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Nice to meet you, Louise." Bill grinned at Draco, giving him a wink that matched Ron's so well it was almost eerie.

"Enchante" Draco greeted in his best unisex voice, and held out his hand which was promptly kissed. He was startled, but saw quickly that the groom was teasing him, so decided to play through the part.

"Comme il est beau! Mais quel désastre! " Draco cried, "You should not be seen, mon cousin! It eez too soon before zee wedding! You must be getting ready!"

"C'est vrai!" Fleur agreed, impish grin playing across her face, "Would you like to help?"

Draco looked around uncertainly, thinking hard. Almost everyone seemed absolutely stunned by his grasp of French and perhaps the kiss Bill had bestowed upon his hand. It seemed like it might be a lot of fun to help out with the wedding, but at the same time there was something about wedding that might get in the way of his enjoyment: he hated weddings. His entire life he had dreaded the day that he would have to wait at the altar while his bride in her puffy white dress walked toward him. Being married in the dark, speaking _real_ vows, then being left to fuck was very probably as close to Draco's ideal marriage as he would ever get.

"That's an excellent idea, Fleur!" Hermione piped up before Draco could answer one way or the other, "Ron and I have to talk to…Barney, so we'll see you at the wedding, Draco."

She nudged Ron, and he came to full alert, turning towards the stairs and beckoning for Harry to follow him.

"Yeah, we...er…we've got something to show…tell you."

Draco tried to remind himself that the likelihood of Ron and Hermione wanting a threesome with Harry was very slim, and turned his attention back to Fleur and Bill.

"Well, where is zee dress?"

--

Harry sat on Ron's bed, resting his arms on his thighs and staring at the ground, trying to soak up all that had just been told him. Ron and Hermione wanted to stay with him, officially, at Grimmlaud Place. They had made their alibi, and were ready to go gallivanting across England looking for something without even knowing what it looked like, or even that it existed. Even Hermione was willing to forgo her last year of school for this.

"You can't do this." He said finally.

"We already have, mate." Ron said, gesturing towards the faint sounds of the ghoul above their heads.

"My parents are in Australia," Hermione reminded him sadly, "I can't get them back yet. I have no place to go, but with you."

Harry (still Barney after a quick swig of polyjuice potion) looked up at his two friends who were looking back expectantly, Hermione with unshed tears in her eyes.

"But I…" Harry swallowed hard, wondering if it was the polyjuice potion, or something else that was making it so difficult to do so, "I don't want to loose you guys."

"We don't want to lose you either, Harry." Hermione said quietly, sitting down to one side while Ron took the other.

"Haven't we already been over this?" Ron asked, "We're with you to the end."

"Well I don't want it to end!"

"Neither do we, Harry, that's why we want to help." Hermione explained gently.

"We're not going to let you do this by yourself. Besides," Ron's voice lightened, covering seriousness with a joke like he was wont to do, "you'll always have Malfoy."

Hermione and Harry both looked up at him in surprise and annoyance. Harry was about to say 'I don't want to lose any of you' but Hermione was looking at him again.

"That's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I want to know. I want to know it all." Harry opened his mouth but she cut him off again, "but I want to have my say first."

"As always." Ron added, earning a glare.

"Firstly, I'm upset that you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry. You see, we -"

"Let me finish. I assume you have your reasons, but I just thought I'd let you know how I feel.

"Second, I'd…well, I understand that you must be sleeping with him. That the two of you are having sex?"

Harry nodded. Hermione reached up to run a hand through her hair, but then seemed to remember she'd done it up and it wasn't to be touched. Her hands sort of fell into her lap and she twisted the straps of her purse instead.

"That's what I was worried about. Harry, I…I don't know what scares me more, that you might love him, or that you might_ not_."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You've always been a great guy, Harry." Hermione sighed, "I never thought you would be the kind of person to sleep with someone without having feelings for them. That you might actually be using Malfoy, as horrible as he's been to me, to all of us, it just…scares me a little."

"I don't know what to tell you, Hermione." Harry and Ron were both staring with a mix of astonishment and nervousness.

"'Mione," Ron quickly jumped in, trying to make sense of it, "Are you saying that you'd actually prefer Harry were in love with _Malfoy_?"

"I'm saying I don't know which is worse! If Harry is in love with Malfoy, then Malfoy could easily manipulate him, which would be dangerous." She sighed again, "but if not, I've misjudged Harry's character."

"The only thing you've misjudged is that he's a guy, Hermione." Ron cracked, "He needs…release. And he's sure as hell not getting it with my sister." He added pointedly.

Harry smiled at his best friend, and then turned back to Hermione.

"I didn't want to do it, not in the beginning." Harry explained, "but it was the only way to get the chains off. And there were other things too, things that…as bad as I feel about taking advantage of Draco now, I know he's better off with me."

Hermione sighed.

"But he won't always be with you, Harry. I mean, you don't really expect to bring him with us, do you?"

"I don't know." Harry's shoulders sank a little, and he stared back at the floor, "All I know is that I've sworn to protect him, and for what he's giving me that's the least I can do. He really needs me, Hermione, surely you see that. He needs me!"

Ron mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'saving people thing.' Hermione sighed.

"I think he needs you more than you realize, Harry"

--

Whoops and hollers could be heard throughout the crowd gathered around as the bride, hand covered in mashed up cake, pushed bites of the moist pastry into her newly husband's mouth. Harry was one of the loudest, clapping and whooping as the two sexily fed each other. Draco might have thought it a little crass, if it wasn't for the look in their eyes. Fleur and Bill, surrounded by their friends and family, gazing at each other, pronouncing their love, it wasn't like any wedding Draco had ever been to. Pureblood weddings were usually arranged, and very…sombre.

Oh, that's right, Fleur was part Veela and though the Weasley's were pure-blooded, there were several people here who probably had muggle blood, not just Granger.

Music began, and Draco watched his 'cousin' share her first dance with her husband. Slowly other couples began to trickle onto the floor, among them Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Fleur's parents. Ron's parents, it seemed to Draco, suited each other, matched up, rather like his own parents did. Similar looks, similar ideals. The Delacours, however, could not be more different. Mr. Delacour was dark, short, and portly, where Mrs. Delacour was blonde, tall, and willowy. They didn't look very much alike, and yet they were clearly just as in love as the Weasleys were, and probably more in love than the Malfoys would ever be. Come to think of it, he and Harry didn't look that much alike either, except perhaps that they were both on the slender side. Draco shook his head a little, trying to clear his mind.

_Comparing you and Potter to married couples again, Draco? For shame._

"May I have this dance?"

Draco jumped and turned around to see Barney Weasley beaming down at him, holding out his hand and bowing slightly.

"Can you dance?" Draco asked suspiciously, keeping his French accent carefully in place.

"Er…I can try…" Harry began weakly, before a sparkle of cleverness lit up his eyes, "I mean, you're so beautiful, you've inspired me to dance."

Draco tried to suppress a giggle, and failed miserably, so he simply covered his broad smile with one hand and took Harry's with the other. Harry brightened further when their fingers touched, and eagerly led the blonde onto the dance floor.

All at once a sort of horrifying disappointment washed over Draco. His stomach seemed weighed down with a pasty melancholy, and he felt woefully awkward, something he did not feel often. He tried to smile, but it soured long before it reached his eyes. He moved a tad closer to his dance partner and carefully concealed a sigh.

Harry could not dance.

The way he tilted his body this way and that had not connection to the tempo of the music at all. He kept looking down at the space in-between them, evidently terrified of stepping on Draco's feet. He just seemed...disconnected from the event entirely. And dammit if it wasn't the most frustrating situation Draco had been in for a while. Without realizing it, he had somehow grown fond of the normalcy of the two of them together in public. Even though they were both in disguise, it felt nice to be with him, almost a like a real couple, with no reason for anyone to glance at them twice. But now he wished that everyone there saw what was really going on; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy dancing together. Or better yet, just two teenage boys dancing together. It could be fun that way, familiar and casual. Draco could cuff the-boy-who-lived over the head and demand to lead instead. But no, here he was, a girl as far as the rest of the world was concerned, with no other choice but to follow his bonded's very boring lead.

Harry winced down at Draco, fully aware of his inadequacy. But when he looked into Draco's eyes, he didn't find the annoyance and disgust he'd expected, instead he found mild disappointment and love. He beamed at his love, beautiful long hair and shining blue eyes.

"I think you should keep you hair long, like this." Draco was caught off guard by Harry comment, and jumped a little when strong fingers ran through his locks.

"Would you look at that!" he over heard one old biddy tell another, "Looks like there'll be another Weasley/Delacour wedding soon!"

The two both blushed furiously, and made there way off the dance floor. Just then, Draco felt a hand that was not Harry's around his wrist, and turned to find Hermione Granger looking at him sternly.

"Draco, we need to talk."

Draco looked back to where Harry was now sitting at a table, laughing and talking with Ron. He turned back to the muggleborn resignedly.

"Fine, Granger, but let's make this quick."

**Tah Dah! Sorry it took me so long to update. It's not as long as I'd hoped, b****ut I wanted to get it ****up before the rebellion began! :P**

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in -- **First comment cookies!**


End file.
